Pilot of Shuyaku
by Goddess Pluto
Summary: Usagi is the sister to the gundam pilot Quatre. She was trained to become the perfect solider but for some reason she stopped her training to fight the negaverce. now she is back and causing trouble for the G boys! H/U!
1. Default Chapter

I never like the always happy, bubbly Usagi. So for my first GW/SM crossover fic I decide to make mold he my own way. Hope you like! And FYI this story is in Heero and Usagi's pov. Ja-ne!  
  
Every day you fight,  
  
Never looking for the light.  
  
Seeing death and destruction,  
  
Never living life to the final destination.  
  
The perfect solider never can love,  
  
But one Tenshi will come from above.  
  
To change the way he feels about life,  
  
And end the battles and strife.  
  
Finally the solider can see the light,  
  
And the colonies and the Earth will be all right.  
  
Chapter 1: Usagi POV  
  
I can't take this anymore. I was trained to be a fighter! I never would have guess I would be running around in short skirt-fighting monsters that look like they came out of a comic book. I was born on colony L4 to the Winner family! I should not have to be here in this place. Screw destiny! I have been putting up a façade for 2 years to my friends and my destined prince Mamoru. I am a solider not a klutzy ditz like I have been pretending to be. I need to get out of here and back to my own family.  
  
~flashback~ It was dark out. Only the moon lit the pavement as a mother and girl walked down it. "Mom. why am I going to live here?" asked the wide-eyed golden haired girl as she scrunched up her nose. She linked hands with her mother they walked down the path to the Tsukino residence. The mother of the girl was wearing an overcoat and a hat even with the warm weather.  
  
"Some bad people are after you Bunny because you are different." the mother replied as she unlinked her hand from the girls and put her hand on her head.  
  
"Why am I different Mom?"  
  
"Because little one you were not born like your sisters. you were made from your father and my love but you sisters were made in tubes."  
  
"Explain again?" asked the blue eyed girl.  
  
"Bad people are after you and they are trying to take you away to get to your father. I promise we will come back for you Bunny." Said the mother as they approached the front step to the Tsukino house. "I love you with all my heart little one."  
  
"Mom! I am 13 I am not little anymore! And when will I get to see Quatre and my sisters again? And what about my training? I was supposed to be a gundam pilot." She said as the mother rang the doorbell.  
  
"Just remember I love you." The mother said as the door opened and she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
I had learned later that year that my mother was killed and my father and older sister were also killed in a shuttle explosion. I knew my brother Quatre became a gundam pilot like he was supposed to. I had gotten in contact with him once and remembered how he told me to stay put. But that was 1 year ago. It just racked my brain thinking that while he was out in space having a grand old time I was stuck here acting like an idiot. Mother told me to take on a whole new personality so no one would find me. But now I think I should go home. * Beep * * Beep* Damn communicator.  
  
I opened the watch and faked looking groggy like I was sleeping.  
  
"Odango! Were you sleeping? Man you are such a ditz! There is a yoma attack in the park we need you!" Rei shouted. You always know when pyro is talking to you.  
  
"Ok." I whined. "I will be there soon." I clicked the communicator off. I promise my self after this one last battle I am going home. I turned off the communicator and pulled out a box from under my bed. I got out the gun I had been hiding and put it in my subspace pocket.  
  
"Usagi was that the scouts?" asked Luna my cat guardian. I sighed I loved her but sometimes she could be a real pain.  
  
"Yes Luna I'm going."  
  
"Hurry Usagi!" I sighed again. Quickly I got out a piece of paper and wrote a note to my adoptive parents. 'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, Thank you for taking care of me all these years but now I am going home.' They would understand what that meant. I got on to the windowsill.  
  
"Bye Luna." I waved as I jumped from the 2-story house. I ran in the direction of the park. All the while I was thinking what am I going to say to the scouts? I arrive on the spot where the fight was going on. Jupiter and Mercury were wounded and Venus was using one of her attacks with no avail. Mars was just hanging back. I guess I should transform.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!" I yelled as a brilliant flash of light engulfed my body. I ran over to the scene.  
  
"You took your sweet time Moon now help us dust this thing!" yelled Mars.  
  
"Oh won't you just shove it!" I yelled. Mars was stunned I just let her be. I looked at the monster. 8 feet tall, scales, and spits venom what else could a girl ask for? I guess I should just attack it.  
  
"Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" I said as I used my wand and dusted the creep. I smirked. That was too easy. I detransformed. All the other scouts did as I did. Ami walked over to me.  
  
"Usagi are you alright." She asked I guess she was concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said.  
  
"What is your problem Odango? We have been fighting for about 10 minutes since I called you!" yelled pyro. That's it I couldn't take this anymore!  
  
"Look I can't sense things like you can and sorry if my feet don't carry me as quickly as yours do! But get off my back." I said gritting my teeth. There was silence. " And you don't have to worry about me anymore I am going home if you really want to get in contact with me call me on the communicator." I said as I turned around to walk away.  
  
"Wait Usagi, she's sorry. And why are you acting so strange?" asked Minako.  
  
"This is the way I really act. I was adopted by the Tsukino's and my real family lives on colony L4 and that is all I can tell you."  
  
"What are you talking about Usagi?" asked Ami, as she looked grim and puzzled.  
  
"Look I'm so sorry I have to do this but I need to go home to my family." I said as I saw Hakura's yellow sports car pull up. Oh crap I thought to myself. Setsuna was there with the outers. This was not going to be good.  
  
"Princess you can not leave, you know the consequences that it will do the time line." Stated Setsuna as she got out of the car.  
  
"Koneko, what are you doing?" asked the tall blonde haired tomboy as she got out of the drivers seat and came to join us. Michiru was there with them and they brought along little Hotaru.  
  
"Princess what is this about?" asked the aqua haired lady as she held little hotaru's hand.  
  
"I need to go Setsuna will fill you in." I said as I hung my head. I guess leaving would be harder than expected. These people were my family.  
  
"Setsuna what is going on?" asked Makato questionably.  
  
"The princess is from colony L4 where she was raised and trained by one of the doctors who created the gundams. She is the sister to Quatre Rababa Winner. She is the perfect solider, she was taught to complete missions and always carry them out even if it mean endangering innocent lives." Setsuna said as she walked over towards me. "But you don't have to go back to that life princess. Stay here where you belong."  
  
"No, I have to go. I'm sorry everyone but you will be ok without me." I reached into my sub spaced pocket and pulled out some new watch communicators. "If you need to contact me use these." I said as I tossed them to everyone. * beep * * beep * I got out my mini computer from my back pocket.  
  
"Usagi what is that?" asked Ami with wonder.  
  
"Nothing much Doctor J is trying to contact me." I opened it up and saw doctor J on the screen. "What's up?"  
  
"Usagi long time no see. I was wondering where you went all those years ago. Thank you for contacting me. I have a mission for you. After the Marhemaia incident there have been disturbances in the colonies. I need you to pilot Shuyaku again, and contact the gundam pilots."  
  
"Doc I'm on my way to by brother's mansion right now."  
  
"Good, good." Said the doctor nodding his head. "Mission excepted or declined?"  
  
"Doc you know I never decline a mission, mission excepted." I said as I closed the mini com.  
  
"Who was that?!" Hakura asked outraged.  
  
"That was just doctor J I have a new mission."  
  
"Princess if you go you must not reveal your powers to these gundam pilots. Especially your brother." Setsuna informed me. "I understand. I am going to miss all of you I promise I will come back and visit." I could feel the unshed tears in my eyes. I guess after all these years of not being the perfect solider I have grown soft.  
  
"Usagi-mama please don't go." Pleaded little Hotaru.  
  
"I have to go little one but I promise I will come back." I took out the crystal and prepared to leave. "Good bye." I said as a white light surrounded me. As the white light started to fade I appeared at the steps of Quarte's mansion. Well here I am I thought as I walked up the front steps. I rang the doorbell. Rashid opened the door.  
  
"Usagi? Is that you? It has been 3 long years little one!" he smiled I could still see he was happy serving my brother.  
  
"Rashid!" I yelled as I engulfed him in a huge hug.  
  
"Well little one I guess you are here to see your brother are you not?" he asked as he ushered me though the front door.  
  
"Yes I am, are the other's here?" I asked.  
  
"They are in the drawing room. I will take you there." he paused. "Wait what am I saying you know the way."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
  
I walked down the hallway and turned left. I cam to the two double doors leading to the drawing room. Well here goes nothing. I thought as I opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2 intro's

Chapter 2: intro's Heero's POV Don't own don't sue.  
  
It was another one of those days. I leaned up against the wall waiting for Quatre to start the meeting. Duo and Wufei were at it again. If it went on for another minute I guess I would step in.  
  
"Oh come on Wu-man! It was just a joke." Duo said as he clutched his braid between his hands.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled as he brought out his kitana and started to chase him around the room.  
  
I had enough, I clicked the safety off my gun and aimed it a Duo. "Stop now or I will kill you." I said in I dead tone. Duo stopped and backed away from Wufei.  
  
"Fine Hee-man." Sighed Duo as he plopped down in one of the chairs by the window.  
  
"Everyone I have some news." Quatre kind of mumbled off. I knew this was either a mission we really didn't want or just some bad news.  
  
"My sister Usagi is coming home." Quatre said with a grim face.  
  
"Great just what we need another weak onna." The Chinese teen said as he put away his kitana.  
  
"You don't understand. Usagi was trained to be a perfect solider like Heero. Before my mother was killed she was sent to live on earth in hiding from OZ. She is the pilot of the gundam Shuyaku."  
  
"Do you mean the gundam we aren't even allowed to pilot?" asked Trowa as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Dr. J is very particular about that gundam it is supposed to have more capability than Wing Zero." Stated Quatre.  
  
"I could pilot it." I said.  
  
"You will have to take that up with my sister Heero."  
  
"I don't need any permission from some girl." But I knew she was not some girl. I remember the first time I saw her.  
  
~flashback~  
  
She was training. I was supposed to leave on a shuttle for the Chaq Kingdom in an hour and I was walking around Quatre's estate and then I saw her. She was like a golden goddess. But no I couldn't be thinking that I thought as I looked over to her. She was working on her self-defense training. Her eyes were like pools of crystal blue. I shut off those thoughts in my mind. I am the perfect solider. I have no emotion of those petty feelings. I walked away hopefully never to see that goddess again.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
As soon as I got that thought out of my mind I heard the door open. Everyone's attention turned to the double doors at the front of the room. The door creaked open and I saw a glimpse of golden hair.  
  
"Quatre?" the girl asked. "Quatre!" she yelled as she flew into his arms.  
  
"Usagi is that really you?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes it's me!" she laughed and hugged him tighter.  
  
"This weak onna is the pilot of Shuyaku?!" exclaimed Wufei in disgust.  
  
"Wow Q-man you never told me you sister was such a babe!" Duo said as he walked over to Usagi. Usagi let go of Quatre and made a motion to Duo to come closer. He walked up to her and she grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and put her other arm around his neck.  
  
"If you ever call me babe again I will snap your neck is that clear?" she told him in a cheerful voice. Duo tried to nod his head to the best of his ability. "Ok that's good that you understand me." She let him go and he was gasping for breath.  
  
"Wow Q-man you got your work cut out for you." Duo mumbled as he slowly stepped away from Usagi.  
  
I smirked. I looked over at Wufei and for the first time I saw him grinning.  
  
" Now that that is cleared up let me guess. You are Wufei." She said as she point towards him. "and you are Trowa, and you are Duo." She said smiling at the guy she almost choked. "and you are Heero. I believe I saw you before."  
  
"Hn." I grunted.  
  
"Yeah you weren't much of a talker. Quatre I am going to clean up before dinner and I see you in a hour." She said as she left the room.  
  
"Maybe she isn't as weak as I thought." Smirked Wufei.  
  
"What is the new mission that includes her?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I got a message from Dr. J saying for now we just train with Usagi." Said Quatre as he sat down.  
  
"No way I am training with that crazy broad!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"In her presence I would not call her a crazy anything."  
  
"Why? She just caught me off guard that is all?" said Duo as he tried to keep his pride. I smirked.  
  
"I already have the positions worked out for training Usagi." Started Quatre. "Wufei, you are training her in combat, Heero in arms, Trowa in gymnastics, I am going to be heading in her education, and Duo everything else."  
  
"What do you mean by everything else?" Duo asked.  
  
"Uh. well taking her shopping and all that nonsense."  
  
"WHAT? You gotta be kidding me? Why do I have to do it?" exclaimed Duo as he jumped up from where he was sitting.  
  
"We already agreed Maxwell so shut your mouth." Said Wufei as he walked out of the room.  
  
"How is that possible? We just were told about her today?!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Your good at all that stuff we aren't." stated Trowa as he also walked out of the room.  
  
I left Duo looking dumbfounded and Quatre in the drawing room and walked down to the shooting range. I turned the corner and saw a flash of golden hair. She couldn't be down here could she? But she was there using a browning shooting another round. I walked up next to her. She stopped shooting and turned her head towards me.  
  
" I saw you that day." She said as she changed the magazine clip.  
  
"What day." I said showing no surprise.  
  
"The day before you left. I was training and you were looking at me from over in the garden." She stated, as she got ready to aim again.  
  
She shot at the target dead center. "Why were you spying on me?"  
  
"I wasn't spying." I said as I took out my gun from the holster at my back. I moved next to her and shot at the target and hit it also dead center.  
  
"Then what were you doing?" She asked as she tucked the gun into her pants.  
  
"Observing." I said as I put my gun back where it was and walked away.  
  
~Usagi POV~  
  
I remembered him. I knew I saw him from somewhere. He was the other perfect solider formed from a mold my Doctor J. I was back in my old room from all those years ago. One canopy bed in the middle of the room. A dresser on the left side. The walls were a dark navy blue. I had a vanity in black on the wall by the window to the right. I took a look into the closet. Yep there is even a supply of clothes in there for me. I picked out some black jeans, a black tank top, and black combat boots. The shirt and the pants were a little tight but I didn't expect Quatre to get the right size. I heard a nock at the door.  
  
"Enter." I said as Rashid walked in.  
  
"Dinner is ready Usagi." Said Rashid.  
  
"I will be down in a minute."  
  
"that's fine." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
I walked over to the vanity. I really need to change this hair style. I took out the two odangos and let my hair fall to the floor. Much better. I took my gun off the dress and tucked it into the back of my pants. I was ready to go. I walked out of my room and made it down to the first floor. I turned right and entered the dining room. all of the guy were already seated and eating. I pulled up a chair next to my brother. Everyone stopped eating. Duo dropped his fork and hung his jaw, I heard Wufei mutter "Injustice." And Trowa's eyes were a little bit wider. My brother was blushing a bit. Heero just sat there.  
  
"What?" I asked. "It's like you have never seen a girl before. Duo can you pass the food please." I said. He just nodded and passed the basket of rolls. "You know all of you can start eating again."  
  
"Usagi." Quatre whispered. "Isn't there something else you could change into?"  
  
"What is wrong with this?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing." he said as he went back to his meal.  
  
Everyone ate in silence. My communicator in my pocket started to beep.  
  
"Uh. don't worry It's me." I got up from the table and walked into the hallway. I pressed the button for the screen.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as politely as I could.  
  
"Usagi." it was Rei what the hell did she want.  
  
"What Rei I hope this is an emergency." I said though clenched teeth.  
  
"Be quite Odango Atama! Just because you are a hot shot gundam pilot doesn't mean I am going to listen to you ragging on me." She took a deep breath. "Mamoru knows where you are. He is on his way."  
  
"What the hell pyro! I don't believe this! Who told?"  
  
"Uh well it kind of slipped. He came back from America for a visit and he wanted to know where you were so.."  
  
"Ok, ok. Fine. I will take care of it when he comes. If he can get though security." I smirked.  
  
"Uh that's another thing it turns out Ami over here gave him a few pointers."  
  
I swore. God could this get any worse. "Put Ami on." I ordered. I saw Ami's face on the screen. "What the hell Ami? Why did you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Well he was really persistent." She said.  
  
I sighed. "fine if he comes around I will handle it."  
  
"Usagi?" I heard Quatre's voice call me.  
  
"I got to go. I will get in touch later." I turned it off. I am really screwed now I thought.  
  
"coming!" I yelled back.  
  
AN: where do you think this is going? Hehe till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3 Death to the Prince

Chapter 3: Death to the Prince Usagi's POV Don't own don't sue.  
  
I was training with Wufei when I started to feel his presence. Shit, I thought as I dodged another punch from Wufei. He was here. I should end this. I dodged another punch from Wufei went under and jabbed him in the stomach. I heard a great whoosh of air come out of Wufei.  
  
"Good punch onna. But you still have much to learn."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I am going to get some lunch. Later!" I said as I grabbed my towel off of the weight bars and ran from the room. I took the back stairs to the top floor. I walked into my bathroom a joining my room. I stripped off my gym clothes and turned on the shower. I could feel that he was near. I felt the hot water pulsating on my body. I turn off the shower and grabbed my towel. I walked over to the closet and picked out a navy blue tankini, some jean shorts, and white sneakers. I took my hair out of the ponytail and ran a brush through it. Well it's now time to meet the maker. I thought as I started to walk down the stairs.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I saw her walking passed my room as she went down the stairs. I could tell by the expression on her face something wasn't right. I decided to follow her. I shut my laptop and eased my way down the stairs. She turned around and pointed a gun at me.  
  
"Oh. I thought you were Duo, sorry." She said as she put her gun in the back of her jeans.  
  
"No offence taken." I said as we reached the first floor. I heard the doorbell chime.  
  
"Shit." She cursed. I was wondering who could get though our security. I followed her into the living area where the security system was set up. I man in his late twenties I guess was standing on the front step. He had raven black hair and looked very pissed off. I saw Rashid open the door for him.  
  
"I guess I have to go." She stated as she walked to the front hallway. I followed her to the main corridor. He stood in the doorframe and I watched the golden haired girl walk up to him.  
  
"Follow me Mamoru." She said as she turned to the direction of the library. His expression softened as he said these words.  
  
"Usako."  
  
She froze. "Mamoru don't call me by that name ever again now follow me." She said as she turned the corner. He followed. Who was this guy? An old boyfriend? A relative? All I knew was I had to find out. I walked back into the living room and turned on the security camera for the library. I put on the earphones and tried to listen to the conversation.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I shut the doors. I turned to my once prince.  
  
"Usak. Usagi what is going on? Why did you leave?" he asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.  
  
"No one told you I am a gundam pilot?"  
  
"They told me but I know it is a lie you could never be a solider! You cry even if you fall on the ground and get a little scraped up!" he laughed.  
  
I was getting pissed. "It was an act Mamoru! All those years it was just an act! The crying and the whining and always being late. And time and time again you were rescuing me from one of those negamonsters. I got sick every time. And now I am with my real family and my real mission."  
  
"You can't be serious. what about Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa? What about that? And you are Sailor Moon you just can't leave!" he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"What like you left! Even after Chaos was defeated you still went back to America and left me alone. I may have had a little girl crush on you when I was 14 but that was it everything else was a lie to your face." I spewed.  
  
He ran up and grabbed my arm hard. I flinched. "Listen. you are the only way for me to rule after the big freeze. You will do as I say." He whispered.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I was only getting bits and pieces of the conversation. All I have so far is he was an old boyfriend and something about a Crystal Tokyo. Maybe that is a code name for something. I watched her on the monitor. He grabbed her arm. I saw her flinch. That was it I'm stepping in.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I was about to kick his ass when Heero came in the room with his gun out. "Get off of her now before I kill you." He said as he walked closer to us.  
  
"Heero I got this under control step away." I said as I grabbed Mamoru's arm kneed him in the stomach and took the butt of my gun and smashed it behind his head. He fell over and was unconious. I put my gun back into my shorts. Just then Quatre ran into the room. "Usagi? What the hell happened here?" he asked astounded.  
  
"Never mind, just get Rashid to remove the body would you please?" I said as I walked out of the room.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I had to give her some points for handling the situation that well.  
  
"Heero who is this anyway?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Some old boyfriend of Usagi's she took care of him." I smirk.  
  
"Hey guys we just got a message from doctor. what the hell happened here?" asked Duo as he walked into the room.  
  
"Apparently Usagi happened." Said Quatre.  
  
"Man I never knew that chick could do this kind of damage!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I think you should get this guy out of here before he regains consciousness." I stated.  
  
"Right I will get Rashid." He said as Quatre ran out of the room.  
  
"As I was saying I would get Usagi we have a message from Doctor J for a new mission and some data on who we are after this time." Said Duo.  
  
I tucked my gun away in my pants that I was holding and turned to face him.  
  
"Fine I will get Usagi." I said as I walked out of the library.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
Crap now I know Setsuna was going to be pissed off. I heard footsteps behind me without turning around I said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Message from Doctor J meet us in the conference room." with that Heero turned a walked away.  
  
I headed towards the conference room and saw the other pilots were there. I took a seat next to Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"Heard about your little tiff in the library onna nice work." I heard Wufei say.  
  
"Yeah and the same this is going to happen to you if you keep calling me onna." I said. Duo on the other side of the table started laughing his head off. I saw Trowa smile and Quatre just put his hands over his face. Heero just smirked. Wufei just looked pissed off.  
  
"If you don't mind I will now play the recording." Said Quatre as he pressed a button and a screen appeared at the end of the table. I saw doctor J's face show up on the screen.  
  
"Hello everyone. There have been attempts to take down the Chaq Kingdom and the Earth's Sphere Alliance. Usagi I have Shuyaku ready to pilot and I will need all of you to take care of Miss Darlin." I heard groans all around me.  
  
"Not that onna." Wufei sighed.  
  
"This is a picture of the head of the operation Dark Moon." Said Doctor J as a picture came on screen. I froze. It was Diamond. What was going on? The freeze hasn't started yet! Chibiusa hasn't been born. The Dark Moon family wasn't supposed to come for another five years!  
  
"I hope you accept this mission contact me soon over and out." He said as the screen disappeared.  
  
AN: What do you think? Read and review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 some old friends and some new ...

Chapter 4: Some old friends and some new foes  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Her face was still white even after the screen turned off. Has she met that man before? Does she know something? No that couldn't be right. She had fear in her eyes.  
  
" I already accepted this mission. I also informed the perventers to come into contact with us for our use of further information." Said Quatre at the head of the table. "That is all for now. And Usagi I think it would be wise if you first trained with Shuyaku."  
  
"I don't need to Quatre. And if you will excuse me." She said as she pushed in her chair and left the room.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" asked Duo as he swiveled in his chair.  
  
"I don't know Duo but it would be wise if we didn't push her to answer you know how Usagi gets." Stated Quatre as he got up from the table. "Anyways on a different subject lunch will be ready in a half hour." He said as he left the conference room.  
  
"That onna has a lot of secrets if you ask me." Said the Chinese man as he walked away.  
  
I knew she had a lot of secrets and I intended to find them out.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I walked though the garden on the path I used as a child. There were cherry blossom trees all around. I remember chasing the petals and loving the freedom of just being a child. But those days are over now.  
  
"Koneko." I heard those words and turned around to see Hakura, Michiru, and Setsuna.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"When you were fighting Nihalainia we were working for the perventers during the Marhemhia incident." Said Michiru.  
  
"How did you find out where I was?" I asked.  
  
"That was easy Noin and Sally both know all about the gundam pilots so we got the information from them." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Are you mad at me for what I did to Mamoru?" I asked.  
  
"No princess. He deserved what he got." Answered Setsuna.  
  
"But what about the time line? Isn't that messed up now! The great freeze hasn't even come and now the Dark Moon is attacking."  
  
"Yes the time line has changed but now you aren't destined to be with Mamoru."  
  
"What do you mean Setsuna?"  
  
"You will get all your answers in good time princess. Now we must get back inside."  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Noin and Sally in the kitchen with the Gundam pilots. Duo as always was eating up a storm.  
  
"When do we meet these other onnas?" asked Wufei.  
  
"The will be here shortly." Said Noin. "On another topic your shuttle leaves at 7 am for the Canq Kingdom. You will be enrolling in the Peacecraft academy as your cover."  
  
I swore. Just what I needed.  
  
"I heard that Heero." Said Sally. Usagi and 3 new women walked into the room.  
  
"Everyone this is Hakura, Michiru, and Setsuna." Said Usagi as she got a plate and sat down at the table.  
  
"Are they the new perventers?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes they took down some forces in the Marhemhia incident." Noin stated as she gestured for them to sit down.  
  
"We will be working with Usagi because of orders by Doctor J." said Hakura.  
  
"We never heard of these orders." I said as I gazed at the three new women.  
  
"We got them specifically from Doctor J. We have a past with Usagi and have worked with her before." Answered Michiru.  
  
When? I wondered. I know that she is hiding secrets from us. And these three might be the key to her life before she came here.  
  
*beep * * beep * "Sorry people that's me." Usagi said as she got up from the table and walked into the hallway to take her call. The 3 new women's gaze followed Usagi out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I will, Yes I did kick his ass, take care of Hotaru, shut up pyro! Later." I heard her say as she walked back into the room. Everyone's gaze was held on to her.  
  
"Who was that onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Since you called me onna yet again I will not tell you. Setsuna, I believe we should get started I will meet you in the hanger." She said as she walked yet again out of the room.  
  
"Do you know who that was?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes but I am not the one to be telling you why it is, if you want to know asked Usagi. Michiru, Hakura, we better get going." Said Setsuna as she got up and left. The two others followed.  
  
"What was that about? Do you know Noin?" asked Duo.  
  
"I have an idea but they are very mysterious people. But they are an asset to the perventers." Said Noin.  
  
I didn't like this. She should tell us what the hell is going on. She is not being cautious. Wait! Why do I care? I don't ever like her. I started working on my laptop and pushed those thoughts from my mind.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I was waiting in the hanger as I spotted the outers.  
  
"What the hell is going on Setsuna?" I asked as I sat on a crate.  
  
"Princess the only instructions I can give you are to accompany the pilots to the Canq Kingdom and the inners will be meeting you there." Said Setsuna as her gaze traveled to Hakura.  
  
"Koneko, you will need to be strong. the winds have changed and so has you destiny."  
  
"Destiny! I stopped believing in destiny a long time ago." I trailed off.  
  
"The ocean's currents have also changed. You will have to fight the dark moon but not as you did before. And some how we will have to let in your brother with his memories." stated Michiru as she walked towards me.  
  
"My brothers memories?" I asked.  
  
"Yes he was your brother in the Silver Millennium and he was engaged to be married to Mercury or as you know her Ami."  
  
"Wait a minute are you telling me that my brothers soul mate is Ami? What about the other inners? And the pilots? Are the all connected as well to the Silver Millennium?" I asked with much curiosity.  
  
"We don't know yet princess but when the inners arrive at the Chaq Kingdom we will find out. You can be the one to tell you brother." Said Setsuna seriously.  
  
"I'm going for a walk please don't follow." I said as I walked out of the hanger and into the garden. I walked along the path following to the fountain I found Duo there just being Duo and lazing in the sun.  
  
"Usagi! I didn't see you." He stammered as he sat up.  
  
"Don't worry Duo I am not going to hurt you I just wanted sometime alone."  
  
"Old friends getting you down?" he asked.  
  
"In some ways my past has come back to haunt me."  
  
"I know what you mean." He said as I sat down and he scooted closer.  
  
"Have you ever felt." I said as I turned my head to gaze into his eyes. "That you destiny was already planned for you and you wanted to know what was going to happen?"  
  
"Sometimes. but then I remember that what fun is life if you don't have unexpected surprises." He smiled. "You know that man, from the organization Dark Moon don't you?"  
  
"He is one of the bits of my past that has come back to haunt me to soon." Duo put his arm carefully around my shoulder.  
  
"Don't stress about it. Your brother, me, and all the other pilots are right behind you. You have already made an impression in our lives. It's funny though you are not supposed to show any emotion because you are the perfect solider but you do."  
  
"You can still be the perfect solider when it comes time to but you can still show emotion." I said as I leaned my head into the crook of is neck. I saw him blush but for some reason I felt like I have made a friend.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I was walked back from my training when I spotted that braided idiot with his arm around Usagi. But she wasn't pushing him away. He looked like he was comforting her. But that couldn't be right. I felt jealously pour though me. I would have to have a talk with Duo about it. I thought as I walked away.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
It was morning and we were leaving for the Chaq Kingdom in an hour. I wonder how my brother was going to react to me telling him I am neo queen serenity, princess serenity, and sailor moon. This was going to be a day to remember. I had the pen that Setsuna gave me to reenact his memory. But it was a long shot of how he was going to handle it. I got dressed in my black boots; a black long sleeved shirt and jeans and walked down to the kitchen. I saw Heero as always typing away at his laptop. The sun's rays were just coming though the blinds as I saw it reflect off his mahogany hair. I never before saw Heero in this light before. Wait I couldn't like him could I? Even if I did he would never return the feelings. I had better forget about it.  
  
"Heero?" I said as I pulled up a chair.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Well if you are going to be that way I guess I should just take my business elsewhere." I said as I got up.  
  
"Hn." He muttered as he continued typing. I went to find my brother.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Usagi I can't tell you how I feel. It is just not my way. Please understand..  
  
AN: hope you like read and review! Next chapter inner's and Hotaru appear! 


	5. Chapter 5 Attack of the Dark Moon

Chapter 5: attack of the dark moon  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I walked into the library to find Quatre there. I walked up to him slowly.  
  
"Quatre I have something important to tell you." I started off.  
  
"Not now Usagi we are about to leave tell me later okay?" he said as he pat my shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid this can't wait. you see it is about something from my other life I lead that you should know I." I couldn't finish that sentence because the door to the library opened and Duo stepped in.  
  
"Q-man they are here it is time to go!" he said.  
  
"Usagi tell me later we have to get to the Canq Kingdom."  
  
"But."  
  
"Later." Said Quatre as he followed Duo out the door.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
We were all on the shuttle when it was about to take off. Usagi was sitting next to those new perventers. Duo was next to me I don't know why. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were in the back I guess this was the time for my little talk with Duo.  
  
"Don't touch her." I said calmly.  
  
"Who Hee-man?" said Duo with a smile on his face I knew he was scared.  
  
"Usagi don't get close to her."  
  
"What's the matter Hee-man you jealous?"  
  
I pulled my gun out of my pants pocket. "What do you think?" I asked while the gun was still pointed at his head.  
  
"Uh." he stammered. "Ok, Ok, I won't get close to her man Hee-man you got it bad." He said as he walked to the back of the shuttle.  
  
I ignored that comment so I wouldn't have to kill him later. I looked over at Usagi who was typing furiously on her laptop I wonder what she was up to?  
  
Usagi POV I was trying to hack into the main computer for the dark moon but I was having no luck. I couldn't hack into it so I was multiply trying for a different password.  
  
"What is the matter princess?" asked Setsuna as she sat down next to me.  
  
"I'm trying to get into the dark moons main frame with no such luck."  
  
"Try the name Serenity." She suggested.  
  
I tried it and it got me into the main computer. But it was scary all the same that he was even in the present hopelessly infatuated with me.  
  
"That's creepy." I said as I took a look at the codes. I scanned my eyes over the page. And found something not good.  
  
"Oh crap." I said.  
  
"Usagi what's wrong?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Everyone we have to get to the Canq Kingdom as soon as possible. I just hacked into its main frame and he is about to attack the Canq Kingdom within the hour. We got to get moving." I said as calm as I could.  
  
"I'll tell the pilot!" exclaimed Duo as he raced towards the cockpit. I just hope we aren't too late.  
  
"Koneko." Said Hakura from behind me. I think you should contact the scouts. We may even need Saturn." She stated.  
  
"Your right." I pulled out my communicator and hit the button. "Ami you there?" I asked.  
  
"Usagi?" she said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Get the scouts the dark moon is about to attack the Canq Kingdom meet us there, use the scout teleport and meet us at the shuttle landing area."  
  
"Ok Usagi I hope you know what you are doing."  
  
"Me too." I said as I turned off the screen.  
  
"Princess, you will have to tell the gundam pilots who you and the scouts are." Said Michiru from behind me. "What do you think Setsuna will it effect the timeline?"  
  
"They have a right to know but we will have to do it quickly time is not on our side." Said Setsuna.  
  
" I know." I replied.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I don't know how they knew the Canq Kingdom was going to be attacked. I have tried to hack into the mainframe for days and I couldn't do it. How could she? And whom was she talking to on that communicator? I was going to find out.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I could see from the window that the dark moon had already attacked. Many building were in crumbles and the streets were filled with smoke. Not everything was destroyed but I know that the inners fought and I hoped they were all right. The shuttle landed and everyone was looking around at the destruction that the dark moon had caused. I saw four figures walking towards me one of them had a child in her arms.  
  
"Everyone!" I yelled as I ran up to them. Rei was bleeding, Ami was too, Minako and Matako had scratches and bruises all over them. And little Hotaru was cover in smoke. "Hakura, Michiru, Setsuna help me please!" I yelled as they came running up. Hakura took little Hotaru from Makato's arms and held her tight.  
  
"Firefly, you didn't have to fight." She said.  
  
"I know Hakura-papa but I had to help." She said as he eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
"These onna's fought the dark moon?" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
"Yes they did and they did pretty well don't you think and I have to heal them now so shut the hell up or a bullet from my gun is going to be in your forehead!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. I took out the silver crystal.  
  
"Princess." said Setsuna. "You can't use the silver crystal in front of them. Not yet." She stated.  
  
"Setsuna it is time they knew the truth." I held the silver crystal up high in front of me and a silver aura glowed around the inners and Hotaru. Their wounds were healed and their energy was restored. I turned to face the gundam pilots. "I guess I have some explaining to do." I said as I saw the shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I saw it with my own eyes but I still couldn't believe it. She had healed them. Right before my eyes.  
  
"How did you do that Usagi?" asked Duo with his jaw hanging open.  
  
"Uh. well it's a long story." she said as she scratched her head.  
  
"Usagi, we destroyed the monster but Diamond is still at large." Stated one the brunette haired girl as she walked up to Usagi.  
  
"I know Makato."  
  
"Who are these women?" I asked getting frustrated.  
  
"These are my friends from my previous life on Earth. This is Ami, Rei, Makato, Minako and the little one is Hotaru."  
  
"How are they connected to all of this?" Asked Quatre.  
  
"Maybe it would be easier if I just showed you." Usagi said as she took out that silver glowing crystal again. "Everyone just close your eyes."  
  
I did as she said and I saw scenes traveling before my eyes. Princess Serenity, the battle with a monster named Beryl, Doom Tree, and The first encounter with the Dark moon. And a pink haired girl. The heart snatchers, and the Dark Moon circus. And finally Chaos. I opened my eyes and saw Usagi fall to the ground unconious.  
  
"Usagi!" the girls yelled as they ran to her. We all followed suit.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Duo.  
  
"she used to much power from the crystal." Said Setsuna and she lifted Usagi's head from the ground. Hakura picked her up.  
  
"We have to get her inside. If you have any questions about what you saw I suggest you ask inside." She said as she walked off. I scowled.  
  
We all followed her. I stopped Setsuna.  
  
"Who was that pink hair girl in the images we saw?" I asked.  
  
"That was Chibiusa, Usagi's future daughter." She replied. 


	6. Chapter 6 The test of Destiny

Chapter 6: The Test of Destiny  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I woke up to see all of the girls hanging over my face. I groggily sat up.  
  
"Usagi are you ok?" asked Ami as she sat on the cot. I looked around my surroundings. It looks like the only building that wasn't destroyed in the attack.  
  
"Is Princess Relena alright?" I asked.  
  
"We couldn't find her body Usagi we don't know if she is dead or not." Stated Matako.  
  
Great! I thought as I swung my legs over the side of the cot I was on.  
  
"Do the guys know everything now?" I asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so Odango." I growled at Rei.  
  
"Don't call me that." I said as I stood up. I wobbled a bit and decided to sit back down. "Where are they?"  
  
"In the next room talking to Setsuna and the other outers." Said Minako as she brushed hair out of her face.  
  
"That's not good. I better go." I walked to the door and went into the next room.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Setsuna was explaining the thing to us. But I still couldn't get over the fact that Usagi has a daughter.  
  
"So you are saying in those girls past lives they were princesses. And also Usagi is going to be the Queen of the Earth and something called the Moon Kingdom?" Duo look confused as he sat there just taking it all in.  
  
"Yes Duo but as far as we know Mamoru is still the heir to the throne." she started.  
  
"That guy that was with Usagi was the same guy that was in the mansion a few days ago." Said Quatre.  
  
"Yes that was Mamoru." I heard the voice say from the doorway Usagi stood there.  
  
"Usagi why didn't you tell me before?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I tried but I didn't have time with the dark moon attacking." She said.  
  
I saw the other four girls walk into the room.  
  
"And you onna's are supposed to be the saviors of the world." Chuckled Wufei.  
  
"Why you little." I saw the raven hair one named Rei try and charge him but Usagi caught her shoulder.  
  
"Rei this is not the time to beat up Wufei." Said Usagi.  
  
"What do you mean? She couldn't lay a hand on me if she tried." He laughed.  
  
"Wufei you don't know who you are dealing with I suggest you shut you mouth." She stated.  
  
"These women are more powerful then they seem." Said Trowa.  
  
I still didn't think that these high school girls could be the saviors of the world while the gundams were saving the colonies all this time.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I knew for a fact they wouldn't believe me. Or would but still couldn't comprehend our power.  
  
"Do you and your ego want a demonstration?" asked Rei.  
  
"Rei I don't think that is a good idea." said Ami putting her hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Ames it will be fine." Said Minako trying to act tough.  
  
"Yeah Ami I think it would be a great idea." Said Makato.  
  
I decided to speak up. "Fine you guys have your little demonstration I'm to tired from the crystal to do any transforming."  
  
"Usagi you rest. we will show them what we can do." Said Matako as she rolled up her sleeves.  
  
Great I thought as I sat down this was going to be interesting.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
We walked outside into the rubble. I saw all the girls line up but Setsuna, Hotaru, Hakura, and Michiru stood behind us. I guess they didn't want to show off. "Here it goes your ready?" asked Rei with a smirk.  
  
"Go do what ever you want onna's." said Wufei as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Mercury star power!"  
  
"Venus star power!"  
  
"Jupiter star power!"  
  
"Mars star power!"  
  
I saw a flash of light and then all of them were in these scout uniforms.  
  
"So what is the big deal?" I asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Just wait and see." Said Usagi. "Rei hit that boulder over there." She said as she pointed to the huge rock on her left.  
  
"How is she supposed to hit it while still standing at that spot?" asked Duo.  
  
"Just wait and see." Said Usagi.  
  
Just then I saw flames come out of that girl Rei's hands.  
  
"Mars flame sniper!" she yelled as she made a bow and arrow with the flames and shot the rock into tiny bits.  
  
My eyes widened for the first time. How in the world did she do that?  
  
"How did you do that onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"We told you we had powers but you didn't want to listen." Nagged Rei.  
  
I still couldn't believe what my eyes had seen but I was in no mood to show it.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I got a beep from my communicator. Everyone looked my way. I took it out of my pocket and pressed the button.  
  
"Serenity." I heard a voice say. I couldn't see the face that was on the screen.  
  
"Who is it Koneko?" asked Hakura.  
  
"I think I know." I said as I looked back at the communicator. "I know where you are." he said. "I know where you are hiding but I will find you my sweet Serenity." He whispered. " I will find you." he said as I heard a click and I couldn't hear him anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7:The test of Destiny pt 2

Chapter 7: The Test of Destiny Pt 2  
  
Heero's POV  
  
"Who was that Princess?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"Diamond." She answered. "He already found me." She sighed.  
  
I couldn't still believe all the stories they have told me. It was so hard to believe that Usagi was the savior of the world and the next ruler of the Earth.  
  
"Princess I know you are weak but try to transform you will need the power of the crystal to battle Diamond." Said Michiru as I saw her put her arm around Usagi. Somewhere deep in my gut I wished I were the one comforting her.  
  
"Yes lets see the almighty power of this Sailor Moon." Smirked Wufei. I knew he just didn't want to admit that these women were stronger than him.  
  
"Fine." Said Usagi as I saw her take out the crystal again.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!" she yelled as I saw a flash of light and she disappeared.  
  
"What happened!" yelled Quatre in fear of his sister's safety.  
  
"I don't know Ami can you do a check on your mini com?" asked Makato.  
  
"Sure just a sec." I saw her type furiously on her computer. She gasped.  
  
"Well where is Usagi?" asked Trowa.  
  
"She is on the moon." She replied.  
  
"The moon? That could only mean one thing." Said Setsuna.  
  
"What?!" asked Duo.  
  
"She will return in good time. It just seems that her mother wanted to talk to her." She said as she picked up Hotaru. " I suggest we all wait inside for her return. Inners I also suggest you detransform. I will be waiting inside." She said as she walked away.  
  
I still didn't want to admit it but I cared about Usagi's safety. Damn it. I would never admit it though. Not in a thousand years.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
"Mother?" I said out in the cold deepness of space.  
  
"I am here Serenity." The voice said as an image of the dead Queen formed.  
  
"What is going on I have to stay on Earth Diamond is coming."  
  
" I know Serenity. That is why I called you here. You will need the power of the generals to help you." She said as 4 crystals formed in her hands. One was Blue as the Ocean, the other Rei like flames. Another Green and sparkled like lighting, and the last one Orange like the rays of the sun.  
  
"What are these for and what are you talking about the generals? They were already dead when they were cloned. They are gone." I said.  
  
"Yes but their souls were transferred into 4 different boys and now you need these crystals to reawaking there powers."  
  
"It's the gundam pilots isn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes the one you know as your brother Quatre was your brother also on the moon kingdom. And the gundam pilots also have pasts in the silver Millennium."  
  
"Wait what about Heero Yui?"  
  
"His future is not determined by me or anyone else for that matter. The boy is a lost soul in need of guidance. You were also trained to be a perfect solider but when you were with the scouts you learned how to love. He hasn't learned that lesson yet." Said the Queen. "Give these to the pilots." She said as she handed me the crystals.  
  
"I guess I can already figure out who gets what." I smiled. I knew this was going to be hell on earth for them. I closed my hand over the crystals.  
  
"Beware of Diamond, he is not the same one you fought in the future."  
  
"I will." The Queen started to fade. "Wait what about Chibiusa?" I yelled.  
  
"Only your choice will determin her fate." She replied as she faded into mist.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
We were all waiting for her outside the building. I leaned against the wall and kicked a pebble across the floor.  
  
"Setsuna-mama when is Usagi-mama going to get here?" asked the little one as she sat on Setsuna's lap.  
  
"Soon Hotaru." She replied. With a flash of light Usagi appeared.  
  
"Usagi!" squealed the girls as they ran up to her.  
  
"Usa are you ok?" asked Makato.  
  
"I'm fine. Just had a little talk with Mother." She said as she sat down on one of the big boulders.  
  
"Usagi-mama!" yelled little Hotaru as she leaped off of Setsuna's lap and into Usagi's arms.  
  
"Hello Hotaru did you miss me?"  
  
"Yes!" she yelled as she gave her a tighter hug. That was a little too sentimental for my tastes.  
  
"Wait how did you see Mother?" asked a confused Quatre as he walked up to her.  
  
"I mean my mother Queen Serenity from the moon kingdom. Which reminds me here." She said as she handed Quatre something blue.  
  
"What is this Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"A present from something from a past life. Here Duo, Trowa, Wufei, these are yours." She said as she handed Duo an Orange one, Trowa a green one and Wufei a red one.  
  
"What are these for onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I will tell you if you stop calling me onna. These are a gift. They are to give you your powers back from you past lives. You guys were generals to protect the Silver Alliance. All you have to do is think of dreams you have been having. Don't you think you were someone or something in a past life?" she said.  
  
"Princess are those what I think they are?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Now think hard. And you will activate the powers inside of you with the help of the crystal."  
  
"Do we get cool powers like those girls?" grinned Duo.  
  
"In a way." Usagi replied.  
  
"Alright I'm in!" he said as he closed his eyes. In a flash of golden light the braided boy was transformed into what looked like a solider from the history books. His uniform was silver with an orange lining. And in his sheath was a sword.  
  
"Wow. This is so cool! I got a sword and everything!" he said as he pulled it out and buckled under its heavy weight. "Wow it's a lot heavier than I thought." Said Duo as he scratched his head. One by one they all transformed into soldiers but Wufei still had his katana.  
  
"I suggest while I get Shuyaku ready you guys train against the inners." Usagi suggested.  
  
The inners transformed.  
  
"Well do you thin now you can take us?" smirked Duo.  
  
"Watch yourself Duo you haven't begun to see what they can do." Said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah we can take um!" said Minako I could tell she was worried.  
  
"Alright are you all in?" asked Usagi.  
  
"This will be fun." Said Rei as she stood across from Wufei. "Bring it."  
  
"Good luck to you." Said Ami to Quatre.  
  
"And to you Miss Ami. Or should I say Mercury." Said Quatre.  
  
"Think you can take me?" asked Makato.  
  
"Don't worry it will be a short battle." Stated Trowa.  
  
"Go easy on me ok?" asked Duo.  
  
"I will." Said Minako.  
  
"Ready. Begin." Yelled Usagi as I saw her walk off with the outers. I guess I should follow.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I saw my gundam in the hanger about 4 feet away. It was lucky it didn't get damaged in the attack. It was silver all over with a crystal lining around the edges. It uses a light blade and had enough ammo to boot. Yes it was good to see it again.  
  
"Did doctor J make the adjustments?" I asked.  
  
"Yes he did. Now the entire gundam is powered by your crystal." Said Michiru.  
  
Great. I thought. This is one sweet gundam.  
  
"I guess I should try her out." I said as I went on to the lift and jumping into the cockpit.  
  
"Here goes." I whispered to myself as the door closed.  
  
AN: what do you think will happen with Heero? What will he find out? Read and review! Thanks! -GP 


	8. Chapter 8 The Test of Destiny pt 3

Chapter 8: The Test of Destiny pt. 3 I would like to thank Lady Mars on this chapter and all the chapters to come. If you would like to view some of her work please do so! At www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=94824  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I saw the gundam take off into the air. It was the fastest I have ever seen one of the mobile suits go. It did a couple of drills than floated back towards the ground. I was standing in the entrance of the hanger and I saw the outers spot me.  
  
"Well look who decided to join us." Said Hakura as she walked towards me. "Pretty impressive wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Hn." I replied.  
  
I saw Usagi get out of the cockpit and go down the lift.  
  
"Still needs new ammo but I guess it is alright for now. It is responding to the crystal very well actually." She stated. "Well Heero what's up?"  
  
"What is that machine powered by?" I asked.  
  
"The silver crystal that is why only I can use it." She replied as her gaze shifted to Setsuna. "I guess we should check on the others and see if they haven't killed each other yet." She smirked.  
  
She walked towards the exit and we all followed suit.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I saw that the only ones who were still fighting were Rei, Wufei, Trowa, and Makato. Ami and Quatre were talking about what kind of computer system she uses and Minako and Duo were just fooling around. I saw Rei get in a punch and Wufei went down for about three seconds. I smirked.  
  
"You guys call this training?" I asked looking bewildered.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. I saw Wufei wipe blood off his face.  
  
"Yeah but this onna doesn't know when to stop." He grinned. "But I had the upper hand."  
  
"HA! You couldn't even get a kick in." Rei stated as she sat down on a bolder.  
  
"We were just resting." Said Minako looking innocent.  
  
"yeah yeah, I have heard the story a thousand times." I sighed. I looked at Trowa and Makato who had their arms crossed over their chests. "Well that is it for the day. I suggest we all get some sleep before we start again tomorrow." I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the outers and Heero. "Glad you could join us. Well the boys can sleep outside and we get the small cramped ruin. How about that?" I said eyeing everyone.  
  
"Why do we have to sleep outside?" whined Duo.  
  
"Well I don't want to get into it now. But we need a look out I will take it first." I said.  
  
"Princess are you sure you need to regain your energy." Said Setsuna as she put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine really." I turned to the others. "It is getting dark I suggest we all get settled for the night." Everyone nodded and the girls walked into the ruin.  
  
"Usagi-mama." Said little Hotaru pulling at my pants.  
  
"Yes Hotaru." I said.  
  
"Is the Queen ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yes firefly she is fine. Now go to bed with Hakura and Michiru." I said as I patted her back and she ran into Hakura's arms.  
  
"Princess are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hakura.  
  
"I am fine just get some sleep." I said as they walked away and just Heero was standing there. "Go Heero I will be fine and don't try to stay up and be a lookout I can do it all on my own." He glanced at me then walked away. I sat down and looked at the sky. I wonder what is going on it's not likely that the great freeze is coming this soon. just then a saw a mist pouring through the trees and I figure emerged from it. And there stood Diamond. I stood up to meet his gaze.  
  
"What do you want Diamond?" I said coldly as I pulled my crystal out and held it in my hand.  
  
"I have a proposition for you my sweet Serenity." He smiled and stepped towards me. I took a step back.  
  
"What do you want?" I said again.  
  
"Why nothing much just your cooperation and that boy you call Heero. Then I promise I will leave your pathetic planet alone forever." He smiled.  
  
"What do you want with Heero?" I asked.  
  
"You know but your mind just won't accept it. You have see what he is capable of. And what he did for the Dark Moon. He was destined to be the ruler but his mind was erased and he was sent to earth by your horrible crystal."  
  
I remember vaguely what happened on that day. I know that we were all sent to Earth by the Crystal but is it possible that Heero's past self was there too?  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I walked though the trees to find that goddamn women she was supposed to be the look out. I swiped a branch from my face and saw Usagi talking with the guy we were all after and supposed to kill. What was she doing? Was she making a deal with the enemy? What was going on?  
  
Usagi POV  
  
"Diamond I will not give over Heero no matter what he did in the past he is different now." I said.  
  
"You can't be sure about that can you Serenity?"  
  
"I know for a fact that he will never come over to your side."  
  
"Fine if you will not give him up there are other option to take. I still have the princess Relena and that will be good enough for now." He smirked.  
  
I brought my fist up to punch him but he disappeared into the mist. I heard someone behind me.  
  
"What were you doing?" I heard the voice of Heero say.  
  
I was in deep shit now.  
  
R/R thanks! -GP 


	9. Chapter 9: what will he do?

Well it has been a long time I hope I still know how to do this! -Goddess Pluto  
  
Usagi POV  
  
He was just standing there looking at me with those cold blue eyes. I raced through my mind on what to say.  
  
"I will ask again. what the hell were you doing?" he yelled.  
  
Oh crap this was not good. " Diamond was making me an offer and I refused. If it is any of your business."  
  
"What was the offer?" he asked his eyes going into tiny blue slits.  
  
"None of your god damn business!" I said walking right by him. He grabbed my arm and I countered it and flipped him on his back and he fell to the ground. "don't mess with me Yui." Just then he kick my ankles in. and I fell down right next to him. He stood.  
  
"now tell me." He said as he cocked his gun.  
  
I stood and got right up in his face I was inches away from his nose. "fine you want to know? He wanted you." 


	10. Chapter 10: a new crystal and starlights

Hello minna! Thank you for all the great reviews. I will take all of into account. So arigato and keep reviewing! - Goddess Pluto  
  
"Did you hear me Heero?" Usagi asked.  
  
I didn't know what Diamond would want me for. Information I would gather. But why would he ask Usagi to do the shitty work for him. I turned to her.  
  
"To save the world you wouldn't give me up? When you have now four more soldiers at your command and you're also the next queen of the world!" I yelled.  
  
"No." just that one word that one simple word I knew changed my life.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I heard rustling in the bushes.  
  
"I don't think we are alone." I said as I put my foot out and a body fell forward. I drew my gun and placed it at the back of the person's head. It was no one I recognized.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" I asked the man I would guess his age was in the thirties category. He looked like an officer.  
  
"She asked you her way now I will ask you mine." Heero said as he lifted him up with out any difficulty and he heard the man whimper.  
  
"Heero don't." said Usagi dangerously.  
  
"I have a message for you from Queen Relena." Sputtered the man who was still dangling him by his throat.  
  
Both our eyes widened a little in surprise but then they again went cold.  
  
"Heero release him." Heero dropped him and the man crumpled into a ball onto the ground.  
  
"Hey what is the de."? I heard and I both Heero and I point our guns to the person approaching us.  
  
"Hey He-man lower the gun before you poke someone's eye out." Said Duo behind Minako. We lowered our guns. All the attention turned to the man on the ground who looked now unconscious.  
  
"Who is the man?" asked Wufei.  
  
"And did I hear the name Queen Relena princess?" asked Hakura who was holding a sleeping Hotaru to her chest. Michiru and the other scouts were at her sides with the gundam pilots.  
  
"We found him or he found us. He has information about Queen Relena and I guess he was one of the ones who were supposed to be protecting her when this," I gestured with my hands towards the barren landscape "happened."  
  
"so who made him unconscious?" asked Ami.  
  
"Heero I'm guessing." Trowa said sighing shaking his head.  
  
Heero glared at him. I said nothing. The man came to.  
  
" I suggest you tell us what you know." I said in a flat tone.  
  
He sat up and looked around him. " I was to speak to lutentient Noin." He said with his chin in the air.  
  
"Well she isn't hear to you will have answer to the gundam pilots and the scouts."  
  
"You mean the gundam pilots?"  
  
"yeah got a problem with that?" I smiled slowly and raised my gun. " I don't care if you are one of Relena's people but if you with hold information I will kill you so talk."  
  
The scouts were speechless. Heero actually smiled. My brother was stunned. The other gundam pilots were stone faced.  
  
"Usa you don't actually mean that?" asked Rei quietly.  
  
"Usagi you have never put someone's life at risk before what is the matter with you?" said Makato.  
  
"This is the real me people get used to it and I suggest you talk." I looked back at the soldier. He gulped then started talking.  
  
"We were on our way out of the peacecraft academy and we were attacked. But it was just one man. The guns didn't stop him it was like he had a shield around him. He took out this thing that seemed to look like a crystal and."  
  
" What did this crystal look like?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"It was dark almost black and in the shape of a starburst."  
  
"Oh shit." Setsuna said. We all were shocked Setsuna never cursed. It was like an unwritten rule.  
  
I knew were in deep trouble now.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
What was the big deal a crystal no big deal. Usagi has a crystal too she would just use hers against his.  
  
"What is the big deal?" I asked though clenched teeth.  
  
"The big deal here is Heero Yui is that Diamond now has the a new dark crystal and it is not of this galaxy." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Sets do are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Usagi as she holstered her gun and she had a cheerful smile on her face. What the hell is she smiling about? I am guessing that this new crystal is more powerful than hers.  
  
"No Usagi. We can't have them here." Said Hakura as she set down a tired Hotaru.  
  
"I am the princess Hakura not you and I want them to help." Usagi said.  
  
I and I guess everyone but the scouts was oblivious to the fact of what they were talking about.  
  
"Setsuna did you talk to the princess?" asked Usagi.  
  
"What other princess is there besides my sister?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She is the princess of the starlights." Setsuna couldn't say more than that before Usagi interrupted.  
  
"And Seyia?" asked Usagi she looked down at the soldier. "Sorry I got carried away you will find transportation in the hanger." The soldier slowly got up and ran. "So about Seyia."  
  
" I will have to ask the princess but yes Seyia and the other starlights will be here." Said Setsuna.  
  
Hakura gritted her teeth. Michiru was just staring and Hotaru didn't know what was going on. Wait I think I remember something about the starlights from the images Usagi showed from her crystal. Seyia was in love with Usagi but she couldn't love him or her for that matter because of Mamoru. I clenched my hands. This was not good and I was guessing his friends Takii and Yaten liked both Ami and Minako. I could see Duo and Quatre somewhat upset. But why should I be? I can't let my emotions get the best of me.  
  
"Setsuna-mama will Chibiusa be here?" asked a sleepy Hotaru.  
  
"Yes firefly she will be here."  
  
Great Usagi's future daughter this will be a treat.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
Great the pink haired fiend.  
  
"She better know to step off." Said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi she is your daughter you know and you can't be pulling a gun on her!" said Rei.  
  
"I won't scare her I just want her to know the free ride is over."  
  
I saw the sun come up.  
  
"Well we better get moving and training if we are going to take on Diamond, Setsuna get started on contacted the princess. The other outer try and show the new boys the ropes."  
  
"Hey! We have been fight for much longer than you onna!" yelled Wufei getting into my face.  
  
"Step away now Wu-man or I will have to remove your nose the hard way."  
  
I heard Duo laugh. I glanced his way.  
  
"You got something to say chuckles?" I smiled sweetly.  
  
"It's just that there is nothing you can teach us." he said.  
  
"Stop there you don't know how to use your powers yet the outer will teach you with my instruction."  
  
"and what about me?" Heero asks.  
  
"I don't know first I want to know why Diamond wanted you so I will have to check your memory." I said.  
  
"Don't like that idea." Heero said.  
  
"Like you have choice." I said. All the gundam pilots burst out laughing. Heero pulled out his gun and shot 4 times quickly about a centimeter from where they were standing. That shut them up.  
  
"and the inners just train more."  
  
"what the hell do you mean? Usagi!" Rei yelled.  
  
" I mean just train while I am dealing with He-man over there now lets get to work." 


	11. Chapter 11: Into the mind of Heero

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Ja-ne!  
  
Usagi POV  
  
"You're not reading my mind." Said Heero glaring at me.  
  
All the scouts have gone to train and Setsuna was still standing next to me.  
  
"Usagi there are things in one's mind which others should not see." Setsuna began.  
  
I stopped her in mid sentence. "I know Sets but what if I just try to concentrate the crystal on any memories of Diamond?" I asked. Heero interjected.  
  
"My past life?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes like the other gundam pilots I am guessing you had something to do with Diamond during the time of the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't give me that Heero. I promise I won't go into any other parts of your mind and lets just say if I don't keep my word your trigger happy finger can fulfill it's purpose."  
  
Heero actually grinned.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Careful Usa." said Setsuna.  
  
"Yeah, I know the drill." I said and got the crystal out of my subspace pocket. "Now let me concentrate."  
  
I lifted the crystal near Heero and shut my eyes.  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" asked Heero mockingly.  
  
"Just shut up." I said.  
  
Heero growled. I was then transported into his mind I went past everything about the history of the gundams and into his subconscious. In a flash I was in a tall throne room with Diamond seated at the head and the generals kneeling at his feet. I recognized all of them except one. Diamond gave them orders and all went but the one I didn't recognize.  
  
"You go and take care of Princess Serenity I don't care about her mother but bring her to me unharmed." Ordered Diamond. The solider turned and I gasped. It was Heero. 


	12. Chapter 12: the daddy is who?

Well I know how everyone wants me to write longer chapters but it is hard when you have a cliffhanger on every page! Giggles ( anyways I hope you enjoy minna! Ja-ne!  
  
Usagi POV  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Heero. I then faded back to the real world and was staring Heero in the face.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Heero with a menacing glare.  
  
"I'm sorry that information is classified for the moment I will tell you after I speak with doctor J." I said.  
  
"What the hell it's my memory!"  
  
"Now, now temper, temper." I said walking towards Setsuna.  
  
"What did you see princess?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"What she gets to know and I don't!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Well she is the solider of time she does have a privilege, and also I can't determine just yet what I see as a memory of what was or a vision of what might become." I told him.  
  
I walked back to the camp still wondering about what I saw. Could Heero really be the missing solider of the dark moon or is there something I should prevent Diamond from doing to let that happen.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
daybreak  
  
I walked out of the burnt down building and saw Rei and Wufei already in meditition. Makato and Trowa were already fighting about something. Minako and Duo were still asleep, and I was guessing that Ami and Quatre went to contact doctor J with Hakura and Michiru. Hotaru was already clinging to my leg.  
  
"when is Chibiusa coming Usagi-mama?" asked little Hotaru.  
  
"I think in about 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1." Just then a bright pink light falls out of the sky, and there was the spore in the Chibi moon outfit. Crap. I thought. I saw Hotaru run towards Chibiusa and give her a big hug. I saw the others look over and also Hakura and Michiru with the others returning from the chat with doctor J.  
  
"Well safe to say she is here." Said Hakura with a smile on her face.  
  
"Big whoop." I said. Seeing out of the corner of my eye Heero.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
I saw the little pink haired girl and could not believe that child was Usagi's offspring.  
  
"hey Usagi! I'm back. So where is Mamoru?" she asked looking around.  
  
"you mean the guys ass you kicked Usagi?" asked Duo.  
  
"What? Usagi could never beat up Mamoru!" Chibiusa said in between laughs.  
  
"Watch yourself Chibiusa, Usagi isn't the same as she used to be." Said Rei warily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
I saw Heero coming though the trees. I looked over at Chibiusa and saw the reaction on her face as he stood next to me. It looked like she was about to kill him.  
  
"pink sugar heart." crap she was going to attack him I pulled out my gun and shot her wand out of her hand.  
  
"What are you doing Usagi! He needs to die he is one of diamonds soldiers!"  
  
"I know." I said calmly. I heard everyone gasp even Heero.  
  
"That's what you saw in my mind? Why the hell didn't you tell me!" yelled Heero.  
  
"I told you I didn't know yet if it was in your future or in your past now we know. By the way Chibiusa don't cross me and Heero isn't evil yet but I would like to know how it came to that." I asked.  
  
"Princess.is it true Heero will become evil in the future?" asked Hakura.  
  
"If we don't prevent it first." I turned to Chibiusa. "Now explain."  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Chibiusa yelled.  
  
"You'd better girl." Said Heero.  
  
"No because if I do then mommy and daddy will never stay together!"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Mommy was really in love with daddy's brother but she had to marry daddy to keep the empire going. But she was already pregnant with me when she married daddy." Chibiusa sniffled. "then daddy's brother was brainwashed by the dark moon because they wanted the power of the golden crystal. But before they could use the power mommy banished them."  
  
"How did you learn all this Chibiusa?" I asked.  
  
"mommy was crying one day and she told me." Chibiusa glared at Heero. I looked into Heero's eyes. Those blue eyes. I have seen them somewhere before. Oh holy mother of god. I saw Hakura's eyes narrow and Michiru gasped. I saw the scouts were speechless, and Setsuna was coughing.  
  
"Usagi what is going on?" asked Trowa. The gundam boys looked lost.  
  
"yeah Usagi what does Heero have to do with this guy?" asked Duo.  
  
I knew Quatre got it and Wufei looked horribly disturbed. It still hadn't sink in for Heero. Then it hit him.  
  
I heard him curse a blue streak then stare at Chibiusa. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
She was mine. I looked at the pink haired girl and couldn't believe my eyes. I am the perfect soldier but me and Usagi? I stared at her. Hakura looked like she was going to kill me and I didn't blame her.  
  
Usagi POV  
  
It was hard enough that I thought that the father of my child was Mamoru. But now it was Heero.  
  
"We have to think of this calmly and keep you from not going evil." I said pointing to Heero.  
  
I could see Hakura was on her last nerve.  
  
"now Hakura don't do anything rash. I really don't want you to hurt Heero." I said cautiously.  
  
"as you wish." Hakura hissed though her teeth.  
  
"great now Chibiusa go with the scouts and leave me and Heero alone for a minute."  
  
"but Usagi." Chibiusa hesitated. "Now!" I growled. The scouts left and the gundam pilots were there standing.  
  
"Heero forget about the brat I know it sound bad to think about it but one, Mamoru is your brother, two you might go evil, and three, you have a kid in the future."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Duo yelled. I think he just got it. " you mean you and him and her and oh my god!"  
  
"I think one of us should go and seek out Diamond and see what happened to Relena." Heero suggested. Good he was at least thinking on his feet.  
  
"We can't take chances about you going evil and we also need to find out about this golden crystal. It looks like we have to call in Mamoru." I said.  
  
"Why do you need that guy?" I heard a voice say behind me. My face lit up and I flew into the newcomers arms and yelled. " Seyia!" 


	13. announcement

If everyone is kind of confused on what is going on here it is. Heero just found out he is mamoru's brother and the other heir to the earth kingdom. Heero has the same eyes as mamoru so usagi comes to the conclusion that he is mamoru's brother and he is the one in the story. That is what is going on sorry for the confusion for some people. Ja-ne! Goddess pluto 


	14. starlights are here

Hey minna long time no see! Ok so for you new readers hope you like this fic. And the muses are working again so hopfully I will get to finish this one. Ja for now!

Heero's POV

So this was Seyia. A skinny boy with a ponytail. I could see his friends shimmer in beside him. The worst thing of it all was that he was still holding Usagi.

"hey odango. Miss me?"

Usagi let go of him and smiled. " you can tell can't you. "Yaten, Takii, nice to see you."

"Lets just get one thing strait… we are doing this under our princess orders in return for you defeating chaos. This is not a social call." Expressed Yaten. "who are the newbees?" he asked.

Usagi turned to me and the other gundam pilots.

"These are the gundam pilots for the colonies the one with the braid is Duo, the one next to him is Trowa, the one with the blonde hair is my brother Quatre and the one gripping the katana is Wufei. They are also known as the protectors of earth."

I pulled out my gun and cocked it.

"and the one pointing the gun at you is Heero."

Usagi POV

I pulled out my browning from the back of my jeans and shot Heero's gun out of his hand. He growled at me. The gundam pilots just gaped as though I just did something out of this world.

"now, now, Heero play nice just because we might have a little spore together doesn't mean anything. It is not written in stone. Get that in your head!" I smiled. I looked back at Seyia, Takii, and Yaten and they were gaping at me.

"oh and I forgot to fill you in… I am not the same person I was when you were here. Same heart tougher exterier.

I started to walk away… "Odango… you shot at him…" Seyia started. I heard running footsteps!

"SEYIA, TAKII, YATEN! YOU'RE HERE!" the scout yelled.

"hey minna… ooof!" all three starlights got trampled by the four inners. Hakura, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa held back.

"hey it is good to see all of you too." Said Yaten. He glanced over to the gundam pilots. "uh don't you think we should be filled in."

"yes Usagi what is going on I told Mamoru to protect you…" Seyia expressed as he took hold of my hand. I let go of him.

"I never loved Mamoru…" I saw a shocked expression cross his face.

"Koneko!" Hakura yelled.

"no Hakura I have to tell him…" I looked back at Seyia as I heard everything go silent. "I care for you more that I had ever cared for him. That was farce done for my protection until I could come back as a gundam pilot and rejoin with my brother Quatre." I looked over at the other starlights and sailors.

"fill them in please. I have to go collect my thoughts…" I said dropping Seyia's hand to turn away!

"no Usagi! You and daddy have to stay together! I don't care who they are!" she cried.

"Daddy?" the starlights echoed.

"Odango you have a child?" whispered Seyia.

"long story." I said.

There was an weird silence then. Duo spoke up.

"So uh… how are we going to defeat Diamond and resolve this thing."

Heero's POV

I was seething. I have just found out I have a child with this women and she loves someone else. And this might not even be true due to some unforeseen event? I have had enough. I walked back into the forest.

Usagi POV

"looks like Heero's taken off. Sis I think this is enough for today." Quatre said.

"yeah you are probably right." I sighed. "we gotta think of a battle plan."

" I think we are filled in enough." Takii said.

"But.." Seyia muttered.

"Seyia now is not the time." Yaten agreed.

"I would have to agree with the starlight we have to be thinking of the future of our planet and our best bet right now is the silver crystal and the golden crystal." Setsuna stated.

"no way in hell am I going to ask him for help. Do I have to beat the living crap outta him twice!"

"now Usagi…" Ami started.

"no! I am the leader here and this is what we are going to do I don't want to hear about any future stuff got it!.. " I glared at Chibiusa and Setsuna. " I want everyone to meet me in the hanger in one hour. I have to go round up mister Yui." Everyone was shocked when I stomped off.


End file.
